my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuko Hakushino
Atsuko Hakushino (白紙野・暑子 Hakushino Atsuko), also called Akko (アッコ Akko), is a student in U.A. High School's General Department from Class 2-E. She is later transferred to Class 2-A in the Hero Department thanks to her outstanding results. Appearance Atsuko is an average-looking girl, leading her to be described as “quite boring to look at” by her peers. Not especially pretty or ugly, her slender built, short stature and plain features hardly ever make her stand out in a crowd compared to most of her classmates. Aware of this fact, she carries herself with a friendly front and pours all of her energy into getting as noticed as she can by constantly screaming out random lines, posing in over-the-top ways and generally being a troublemaker in any way she can. Otherwise, she's usually seen trying to look as friendly as possible with a huge smile on her face, and with the occasional determination that mentionning a subject she's passionate about brings. She has all her reasons to put on this kind of demeanor. In fact, she wouldn't even get noticed by her classmates if it wasn't for it, with caucasian skin tone and brown hair this plain. It's not from lack of trying, since it is messily styled in a weird way: protruding outwards on both sides of her head, similarly to a cat's ears – which made her earn the nickname “Kitty” – and upwards in a single strand from the center of her head, the rest of it falls straight on her face in bangs, frames it or is tied into a loose ponytail on her right shoulder. Her large, bright upturned eyes of a dark sap green color are underligned with a touch of mascara, without which she feels that they wouldn't stick out as much. Being the pun lover that she is, Atsuko typically dresses with pun t-shirts when she's not seen wearing her uniform. She then drops the formality of white socks and brown loafers, that she doesn't feel comfortable in, and wears colorful socks and bright blue sport shoes. The rest of her outfit generally depends of the mood she's in and of the temperature: stretch pants with the additionnal jacket if she's feeling lazy or skirts and other accessories when having to go out. On most days, she simply wears jeans. Personality Atsuko is a bright, energetic and goofy teenager, always seeking for positive outcomes out of every situation with a word to laugh. She especially loves puns, although she was told more than once how lame her jokes were. Overly expressive, particularly in the middle of a vehement speech, she's incapable of staying put for a minute, ponctuating most of her sentences with huge hand gestures that tends to annoy others. Despite being incredibly clumsy, she displays remarkable self-control during serious situations and manages to avoid accidents. She did say that it took her some time to archieve though, but was worth the price. Atsuko is also passionate in an almost frightening way, as she's able to talk about her little world during hours. Since she's a creative kid, she mostly speaks of what she created, showing some selfish side of her she prefers to keep hidden. Hard-working under anxiety, she yet gives up rather quickly if she can't find an immediate solution to a problem, since she's quite impatient. She does possesses selflessess that might be expected from a hero, which is seen through her preference to support and defensive tactics, but she's way too reckless and self-sacrificing for her own good, throwing herself in battles like a walking alive shield. While expected to be confident, Atsuko's actually insecure about her goals and qualities, belittling herself when no one's looking. She has well hidden secrets : in truth, she has always forced herself to smile because she thought of sadness as an useless emotion and refused to cry in fear of being compared to a crybaby. When seeking good out of everything, she's only doing this to shut her pessimistic mind up. Growing up, she begun to wear this attitude of hers all the time, leading her relatives to consider her behavior natural. Sometimes, Atsuko would like to drop the act to be aknowledged as she is, to find someone to bear her complains. Prideful, she wants to believe that she saved someone and will willingly put her life on the line if it means she can get to die as a hero and be recognized as such. Quirk and Abilities Paper Control (ペーパー・コントロール Peipaa Kontorouru) : Atsuko's Quirk, Paper Control, allows her to manipulate, harden and attrack all sorts of paper – including cardboard – remotely through hand gestures. Her Quirk doesn't require contact to work, except when hardening paper, in sacrifice of its control. In total, she can carry thrice her weight in paper or objects of this weight if they are supported by paper or cardboard, and all of this only if it is in a 15 meter range around her. Much like normal psychokinesis, Atsuko's quirk isn't limited by time but by the user's fatigue. In fact, carrying heavy objects for a long period of time takes a huge tool on her body, causing aches to numb her arms the longer she holds them. Eventually, overuse can lead her body temperature to rise until she has a full-blown fever, which goes away in a day or two. Moves * Paper Shield (ペーパー・シールド Peipaa Shīrudo): Atsuko attracks nearby paper to cover herself or other people with it, keeping some distance with the shield, not to be burnt in case it would turn out to be a fire attack. * Paper Launch '(ペーパー・ランチ ''Peipaa Ranchi): Atsuko commands nearby paper to lauch itself toward a designated target, with little results when there isn't much of it. However, when using an army of pointed origami, it can slightly hurt. Mostly used to distract or to trick her enemy while she prepares another attack. * 'Paper Lift '(ペーパー・リフト Peipaa Rifuto): Atsuko surrounds or supports an object or someone with paper or, in most cases, cardboard, to carry them. It can be useful to transport hurt people to a much safer location, on a battlefield for exemple, without risking to hurt them further or to carry everyday objects she would exhaust herself carrying without her quirk. ** 'Paper Throw '(ペーパー・スロー Peipaa Surō): Much like her other moves, Atsuko surrounds a person of her choice very tightly with paper (or cardboard), then throws them as far, high and fast as she can and wants to, generally releasing the paper around them before their crash to be sure they substain some damage when she wants to hurt them. It's her most effective move yet. * 'Paper Slide '(ペーパー・スライド Peipaa Suraido): Atsuko climbs on carboard, lifts it and flies herself to a desired destination. For some more style, she sometimes uses decorated cardboard and doesn't sit down, but instead keeps standing with a classy pose (or at least she thinks it is), miming skating. History Like most children her age, Atsuko discovered her quirk at age 4, in kindergarten, when she lifted the sheet of paper she had been working on. First, she was overjoyed, believing she had something as cool as psychokinesis, but was extremely disappointed when realising she couldn't carry anything else. Frustrated with herself, she deemed the quirk useless and refused to use it, envying her mother's and sister's quirks. As a child, she looked up to her mother's work as a florist, wanting to take on the shop after her studies. She was copying her older sister's dream, that she had convinced herself was her own, out of a general lack of inspiration and disinterest for anything that wasn't related to her role models. Koeda, seeing the anguish plaguing her youngest daughter, encouraged her to seek interests by signing her up for all sorts of activities. Thanks to her, Atsuko got interested by paper crafts, astronomy, writing and drawing among other subjects. It yet seemingly wasn't enough for her to let go of her spite for her own quirk. During her last year of elementary school, in Atsuko's class, the pressure exerced onto students to reach excellence got to them and they started lashing out on Atsuko, jealous of her good grades. Too ashamed of her inability to defend herself against the bullying, she took it in silence, enduring it through halfway into the second semester. At that time, Koeda noticed the bullying and, facing the teachers' dissmissive attitude, decided to move into a bigger apartment in Musutafu, where they opened a closer flower shop and found a friendlier school. Transfering schools didn't solve the problem, although the harrassment was lighter than before, but an accident helped. In her middle school, Atsuko accidently harmed a student with one of her first hardened paper plane by lauching it in their eye. From then, she wasn't tormented as much and was mostly left alone. Sadly, it didn't prevent an awful blackmail from one of her classmates to occur. Going through this experience deeply affected Atsuko who, when confronted with the fact that she couldn't fit in, built herself completely new manneurisms and personality traits. She started putting on makeup, collected meaningless friendships and put on a friendly front, coupled with odd manners, that she hid behind. On the rare moments that she was alone, she'd exorcise her pent-up frustrations by training her quirk as hard as she could. Ayumi was the one who inspired Atsuko to go to UA, but instead of choosing the Hero Department like her sister advised, she took the exam for the General Department, that she passed with flying colors. Synopsis First Day in Heroics Atsuko is first seen behind the door of her classroom, hesitating to open it. After some mental reassuring, she does open it, screaming her greeting on impulse. She's then introduced to her new teacher, Katsuko Sato, and her new classmates. After exchanging some nervous words with Miss Sato, she sits in the back of the class and half-follows the class unfolding before her. At the end of class period, her teacher comes to her to ask about the quality of the lesson. Atsuko answers to the best of her ability, before leaving her teacher for lunch. After lunch, the students of 2-A are assigned a training exercise in groups: combat training in close quarters with All Might and quirk training with Miss Sato. Not knowing what to take, Atsuko is encouraged by her teacher to take combat training, but soon realizes the exercices are too easy for her. When seeing her troubles, her teacher comes to her again and switches her group. Since she needs to show her quirk for the exercise, Atsuko takes out of her bag origamis that she lifts into the school's credo, screaming her resolve to the sky. It then leads her to meet Tomoe Asahina, one of her classmates, with who she immediately falls in love with. Summer Vacation Cold Callback to Reality Confessions Relationships Koeda Hakushino Koeda loves all of her family deeply, but she hadn't been seen having many interactions with other relatives than Atsuko so far. She cares deeply for her youngest daughter, as seen when she encouraged Atsuko to search for dreams of her own when realising she didn't have any for herself, or moving out of the town she loved to ensue that bullies wouldn't hurt her anymore. It's no wonder why Atsuko prefers to hide things from her, as Koeda tends to worry when her daughter goes through hardships. ... Ayumi Hakushino Ayumi used to be Atsuko's role model when she was younger. Having nothing particular of her own, Atsuko copied her sister's ambitions, wanting to feel as special as her big sister. Growing up, she understood that it wasn't for the best, but kept looking up to Ayumi and the great path she had room to choose. As for her, Ayumi looked at her little sister with tenderness ... Trivia *Atsuko is the author's first character on the wikia. *Her star sign is Aquarius. *Her favorite dish is omurice. *Her hobby, as she puts it, is flying on cardboard like on skates. *She shares her birthday, star sign, height, blood type and hair color with her author. *Her surname '''Akko (アッコ) has no meaning in katakana, but can either mean "bamboo basket/frame" (篝) or "light, shine" (火狩) when written with kanjis. She shares this nickname with Atsuko Kagari from Little Witch Academia, which was stated to have a similar personality to Izuku. *Her Hero alias, Origato (折りガト), comes from the contraction of "origami" (折り紙, lit. Art of Paper Folding) and "gato", the Italian word for "cat", referencing her cat-like hairstyle. Said reference is also found in her second nickname Kitty (子猫, Koneko). **This alias is phonetically close to the Japanese word for thanks, "arigato", which was referenced during one of Atsuko's attempts at joking. *'Etymology:' **暑子 (Atsuko) - Warm Child, made of Atsu (暑, "warm") and Ko (子, "child"). **白紙野 (Hakushino) - White Sheet Field, made of Hakushi (白紙, "white sheet") and No (野, "field"). Quotes * "This is my quirk. It's called Paper Control. I can only make paper fly like this so it's kind of useless, but I'll do my best! PLUS ULTRA!" — Atsuko to her class as she demonstrates her quirk for the first time. * "Are you pregnant with All Might's child?" — To Katsuko Sato. * "Do you imagine us being... normal? Living a normal life fighting crime, falling in love with another hero, a sidekick most likely, getting married and having children... Do you imagine yourself with someone like that, one day? Someone who would always support you and cherish you, someone to pick you up when you feel down, someone to cry and to laugh with? Do you have someone like that? Do you... Do you need someone like that?" — To Tomoe Asahina, as she confesses her love to him. * "I was mad, I was so mad after you for getting me into this, I was mad after our teachers for even allowing us to meet, I was mad at the world for even letting me exist! I was so mad and so afraid I couldn't think straight, at least, before I realized I was actually mad at myself for being such a fool and a moron and- I want to get rid of it all, I wanted to stop it all from happening but I realized I couldn't, I couldn't do it in silence and not let you know, you had ought to know because it's also yours, it's also your decision to take and I couldn't just do it without you." — To Tomoe, as she announces her pregnancy to him. * "I could be Origato, the Thankful Hero!" References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-E Category:Hakushino Family Category:A Chance for the Better